


Fanfiction Friday-Part 1

by Piimify (orphan_account)



Series: Fanfiction Friday [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piimify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of fics I wrote on friday for "Fanfiction Friday".<br/>A thing I made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aranea/Cronus

Cronus walked up to the poorly set-up booth at the top of the large tree. The sign said “The Sylph is IN” so he sat down in front of Aranea, hoping for a pleasant conversation.

“Hey there Serket. How ‘bout a little chitchat?” Cronus chewed on his unlit cigarette.  
“Cronus, I’m here to educate, not waste time. If you don’t want anything, just leave.” Aranea folded her arms in discontent.  
“Whoa whoa whoa, Serket, easy. I just wanted to talk. Sure, I’ll listen to what ya have to say if that’s what you want.” Cronus frowned.  
Aranea raised an eyebrow. “Well alright. What do you want to know?”

>Tell me about Meenah Peixes  
>Tell me about Aranea Serket  
>Tell me about Mituna Captor  
>See ya.

“Well, tell me somefin about yourself, I guess.” Cronus shrugged.  
Aranea cleared her throat and began the speech.  
“I, the Sylph of Light, am in charge of educating the trolls wandering around here. I am eager to help in any way, whether it be for the pursuit of knowledge or relationship troubles.” She smiled.  
”

Wait a minute, relationships? Could you help me?” Cronus looked eager.  
“Sure, I guess.” Aranea shrugged. “What do you need?”  
“Well…I’m kinda tryin to charm a lady and it’s not going so well.” Cronus leaned in. “What’s the best way to charm a smart girl?”  
Aranea giggled.  
“The best way is to listen and occasionally ask questions about her.” She winked.  
“So then, something like this?” Cronus cleared his throat. “What’s your favorite food? I’d be glad to treat you.” He smirked.  
“Exactly. To which the reply would be: Anything as long as I can enjoy it with you.” Aranea rested her chin on her clasped hands. 

They exchanged some playful banter, getting a good laugh out of discussing the bizarre human notion of greasers.

“Well, I’m gonna have to kick you out now Cronus. The sylph is out.” Aranea flipped the sign and stood up.  
“Oh dammit…I thought I was doin pretty well…where did I mess up?” Cronus looked confused and a bit hurt.  
“Nowhere, really. I just have to go now. I’m not going to be late for a date with a prince, am I? A lady can’t do that.” Aranea smiled and laughed softly. Cronus sighed and shook his head.  
“Good one, Serket. That had me goin. That’s a smart girl for you.” He stood up and held out his arm for Aranea to hold onto. “Shall we?”

Aranea linked her arm with Cronus’ and walked along with him, huddling close together.


	2. EriKan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More requested shortfics.

“but kan, it’s hard and nobody understands.” Eridan whined, head resting in Kanaya’s lap.  
“Shush. I understand perfectly.” Kanaya brushed Eridan’s hair away from his eyes, intently listening to her matesprit’s stories.   
“I can’t help feelin everyone is makin fun of me, kan. or maybe even you! that’s even worse, an I’m so worried….” Eridan’s expression darkened.   
“Well if they want to make fun of you and me, then so be it.” Kanaya smiled and took Eridan’s hand. “You know I’ll never hold anything against you, that’s what matesprits do, right?” She entwined her fingers with Eridan’s.   
“Yeah…. I know. Thanks, kan.” Eridan smiled shyly, blood rushing to his cheeks now.   
“Sit up, fishboy.” Kanaya teased, letting go of Eridan’s hand for a moment.

Eridan sat up, facing Kanaya. She stared into his eyes with intensity, but also pure kindness and affection. Kanaya raised her hand up and made a half-heart shape with her fingers.  
Eridan chuckled and did the same, uniting their hands in a heart.

Kanaya leaned in and pressed her soft lips against Eridan’s, all the while holding his hand. Eridan returned the kiss and brought his hand up to Kanaya’s face to caress her cheek.

Once they broke away, Kanaya was positively glowing and Eridan’s fins were wiggling happily, in the way Kanaya liked so much.   
They collapsed in a pile of cuddles and hugs, laughing away all their worries. After all, having a matesprit does that to you.


	3. Unpleasant Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This made me sad to write.  
> Karkat catching Terezi and Dave together.

Karkat walked into his own little corner on the meteor, wanting to take a quick nap to escape from all these insufferable pricks. He piled together a bunch of discarded god tier pajamas and various shitty items laying around and lay on top of said pile. He was just about done curling up into a ball and drifting off to a relaxing snooze, when he heard something that could be nothing other than Terezi’s shrill laugh and occasional screeches.

“Oh for fuck’s sake…..TEREZI, SHUT YOUR PROTEIN CHUTE!” Karkat yelled to his friend. It stopped for a while, but not for long. Soon Terezi was laughing and yelling loudly again and Karkat once more told her to kindly stick it where the sun don’t shine.

This series of events went on for maybe a solid hour until Karkat got off the pile and stomped away angrily, in search of Terezi. 

“LOOK, SOME PEOPLE WANT TO SLEEP, AND YOU’RE MAKING IT PRETTY FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE TO—” He burst through the door shouting, as usual, but saw all but what he expected. Dave was there with Terezi, covered in black lip marks, on closer inspection. 

“sup shouty.” Dave gave a nod, not letting go of Terezi in some weirdly distorted hug. It looked as if they had been fighting and cuddling at the same time.

“Karkat, please. You don’t just invade someone’s privacy like this!” Terezi sneered and stifled a laugh as Dave continued to roll around with her.   
“yeah, shortstack it’s hella rude. can’t just jump into a newlywed’s life and disrupt everything like some mother-in-law. rude.” Dave gave a crooked smile and continued to ramble on as Karkat rolled his eyes.

“so yeah basically leave me alone for some fun with my lady, kk.” Dave finally said, waving Karkat off. Terezi’s face flushed teal and she laughed.

“Wait. what do you mean ‘your lady’?” Karkat tilted his head to the side.  
“seriously?” Dave cocked an eyebrow.  
“Karkles, as if you haven’t noticed. Stop being silly >:]” Terezi smiled a toothy grin. Karkat still stood dumbfounded.  
“Oh my gog, seriously?” Terezi sighed. “Matesprits, Karkat.” Terezi made a large gesture pointing to herself and Dave. 

Karkat’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wow. You two…? Shit, didn’t expect that. Well okay I’ll go. Have fun.” Karkat ran off, resisting the urge to cover his ears as Terezi laughed in unison with Dave and audible kissing was occurring.

Karkat curled up in his pile again, wrapping himself in a blanket Rose had tossed at him on his way back from Terezi’s room.

“……….I’m an idiot. Of course they would get together. I’m the worst fucking matesprit ever, why wouldn’t she choose him over me?” Karkat sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. He buried his face in the blanket, trying to make his sobbing less audible. He ended up crying himself to sleep, full of self-loathing and shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makaras are way too good at being moirails.  
> Karkat mistakes Kurloz for Gamzee.

Karkat left his hive in a rush, not knowing how to deal with seeing all these new people and old friends again. It was all too much and all he wanted was someone to just listen while he rambled about how stressful everything was. He needed a moirail. His moirail.

“I really miss Gamzee, huh.” Karkat frowned, refusing to be so damn emotional over that clown. He kept walking to nowhere in particular, through the woods with the familiar blue and pink trees, just like outside Terezi’s hive. Occasionally he talked to himself, whether it was venting or insulting himself. 

Suddenly, something creaked and rustled behind him. A tall figure emerged from a dark door Karkat could have sworn wasn’t there a few seconds ago. He became a little frightened, but mostly curious who this douchebag was. Then he noticed the familiar curved horns.

“….Gamzee?” He rubbed his eyes.  
“Oh my gog, Gamzee is that you?” Karkat involuntarily smiled and rushed over to the mysterious figure, embracing him tightly.  
“I missed you a lot, okay? Where the fuck have you even been! Damn you’re really tall! Why aren’t you saying anything, Gamzee……” Karkat looked up, almost tearing up from seeing his moirail only to discover…

That wasn’t Gamzee. It was just another ancestor. He had just gone and hugged Gamzee’s fucking ancestor like an idiot. God DAMN it Karkat, how could you fuck up so bad, he thought. 

“Oh. Uh. Sorry about that, I guess it was a mistake. Thought you were a friend. Hm. I should really go…” Karkat released the ancestor from his tight embrace and looked down to the ground, hiding his disappointed expression. Just as he was about to turn away, he felt a bony hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to face the ancestor.

“What do you want, freakshow. I made a mistake okay? I’m an idiot. Now you know that like everyone else does.” Karkat blurted out in a hurry, looking more and more like he was going to cry by the second.

The ancestor grabbed Karkat’s hand and lightly traced some letters into his palm, knowing Karkat might not be able to understand signing. Karkat looked confused, trying to put together the letters.

“K…..u…r…l…..o….z…?” He furrowed his brow.  
“What the fuck is that?” He looked up at Gamzee’s ancestor. He simply pointed at himself with a perpetual smile.  
“You? Wait, that’s your name? Kurloz?” Kurloz clapped his hands in applause for that simple deduction.

“Well okay Kurloz, I have no idea why the fuck you did that but now I should go before I make an even bigger douche out of myself.” Karkat tried to brush off Kurloz’s hand off his shoulder. Instead, he got pulled into another hug, along with Kurloz’s hand softly petting his hair. 

“Wait, what the hell do you—” Karkat’s resistance was met with a pap to the face and more hair petting. Kurloz was still smiling, holding the small troll in his arms.

“Are you trying to be a substitute for my moirail?” Karkat was getting teary eyed again.  
Kurloz responded to his question with a pat on the back and a scratch behind Karkat’s horns, resulting in a low purring from Karkat. 

Eventually, Karkat caved in and let Kurloz sit down, setting Karkat down on his lap and papping him softly. Kurloz just listened and didn’t say a word, only hugging Karkat. Meanwhile, Karkat began crying out of stress and vented all his problems to Kurloz. After so much shouting and a bit of sobbing in Kurloz’s embrace, Karkat drifted off to sleep in his embrace. Kurloz gave Karkat a little kiss on the forehead.

Damn these Makaras. Too good at being moirails.


End file.
